I Never Thought
by KiyoKatsu
Summary: Seto contemplates on his life, after a certain blonde asks Mai to marry him.
1. Hidden

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh. Otherwise I'd make it shounen-ai. :d  
  
Seto contemplates on his life, after a certain blonde asks Mai to marry him. How will he take this?  
  
This is my first fiction, like it? Hate it? Whatever?  
  
; Please Review.  
  
The words with star's, have an explanation for them at the bottom. Some are disclaimers.  
  
Chapter 1 Unattainable  
  
Jou smiled, lying down on the sofa of his new living room. It seemed his life was just perfect.  
  
He didn't live with his father anymore. Or in that hellhole of an apartment; His father was put in jail for child abuse, and he had gotten a house, a decent one made for two. How exactly, was amazing. The Seto Kaiba had given a decent paying job. Even if it was just a simple task that he had been told to do. And that was selling cards at a card shop that he had recently set up. (A/N: It's a mystery why he set it up, really)  
  
Heck, he even got a raise every month, and not even caring why. Just glad.  
  
'I must be the luckiest guy alive' he thought, turning over to look at the picture of his girlfriend Mai, set on a table across the room. ' I have everything I need; house, a great job, money, my friends, and a great girlfriend. What more could a guy like me want?'  
  
------------  
  
Seto Kaiba sat at his desk in Kaiba corporations, trying hard to concentrate on his work. Lately he hadn't gotten any sleep. Even today, and that was a weekend. It's true, the 'Great Seto Kaiba' was tired, and being the CEO of such a large company was no help for him getting any sleep either.  
  
His hands typed at a high speed, as he went through his files, and documents, piles of work planted in his hard drive.  
  
He sighed as he worked. Today he had made quite the number of mistakes. One was that he mixed up one of the customer's names, as well as an order made by another. He had never made such a mistake before.  
  
After awhile after saving his work, he stood up for a momentary break, and to ease his mind.  
  
Running a hand through his soft hair, he looked down at his work, and out the window at the hustle and bustle of the city.  
  
Couples walked hand in hand. Busy shoppers roamed the streets, and just people walking, or talking, often laughing.  
  
Sapphire eyes scanned the throng of people. Seto looked on, in discontent.  
  
'I'm thinking of him again', He thought, a frown upon his face. Maybe he was disappointed. Disappointed that they were together. Him and...her. That blonde. How could she take his inu away?...  
  
The one that actually interested him. And actually made him know that he was that way... It was true that he asked her out. But why? He didn't know. He didn't know that the one that he had wanted for so long would fall for her.  
  
Seto shook his head. 'Why don't I know this, why didn't anyone tell me?!' he yelled to himself, mentally. And then he remembered. Who would tell him, anyway?  
  
It was that time however; when he first found out...that he truly cared.  
  
Flash back: (This is going to be kind of looooong.)  
  
A mischievous grin spread across the face of the brown-eyed boy.  
  
"So did you ask her, Jou?"  
  
"Did ya man?"  
  
Jou's grin grew even wider at every question asked by his friends. He was obviously hyped over something.  
  
"C'mon Jou tell us!"  
  
"Well", he started and his smiled faded, he grew silence for a moment and exclaimed. "She said YES!!!"  
  
Seto had been sitting across the room from 'them'. How they could make such a noise was a mystery to him. He had grown curious to be what was being asked. Well, since it was 'his' inu being asked. Who would say yes to what exactly?  
  
He peered over his book at the group, and looked at the blonde, curious to why he was so happy.  
  
Jou was grinning again, as everyone congratulating him.  
  
"Great going, bud!" said Honda, punching his friend in the arm, happy for him.  
  
"Wow Jou, I'm glad for you" The shrimp, erm Yugi, said smiling.  
  
(A/N: Not bashing here for Yugi, I love him. Honest!)  
  
' It's going great for Jou.' He said inwardly to himself  
  
/The only thing is aibou. Of all people, Kaiba gives him a job. I'm wondering why the sudden change of attitude towards Jou./  
  
Yugi heard his Yami's thoughts through their mind link, not knowing that he had been listening. I know Yami, I know it seems strange, but I think maybe Kaiba has changed  
  
/Perhaps. But so soon? Those two were constantly fighting. Indeed they are rivals. But, to offer him a job?  
  
This seems quite odd./  
  
Yugi looked over at the CEO who was glaring at the group now. He tensed as he felt his eyes on him.  
  
'He sure doesn't look like he changed' he thought, and turned his attention back at his friends, who were now on the topic of 'what' was in the lunch that day.  
  
After awhile, the teacher had come into the classroom and gave everyone a math assignment, causing groans from everyone in the class.  
  
However, two people in the class could hardly concentrate on their work. One was still wondering about something, the other excited over something.  
  
----------------  
  
Jou nearly jumped at the sound of the bell, signaling that school was over. "FINALLY!" he yelled out loud.  
  
A few people looked at him strangely, while others wished him luck on his date. He'd been quite popular among people ever since his life had improved...and ever since he had gotten quite rich.  
  
(A/N: I hate it when people are your friends for the money. :s)  
  
Quickly grabbing his books, Jou rushed out to his friends, who were already outside the classroom. Failing to notice the figure in front of him, he rushed forward into a sprint and crashed into them, sending his books and papers flying all over.  
  
'Ow. Who the...'  
  
"Aww man.." he said groaning, seeing his papers everywhere.  
  
Jou looked up to an unhappy looking CEO, holding his head.  
  
Seto glared down at him.  
  
"Watch where you're going mutt." He growled, sneering at Jou's intrusion on his space.  
  
Hesitating for a minute, Jou let out a sigh.  
  
"Sorry Kaiba, I was in a rush...I got a hot date tonight! OHH YEAH!" He said, after gathering his books. Quickly he got up and ran out before the blue-eyed teen could say a word.  
  
"Hey Jou, what was that about?, what took you so long? Asked Tea, as well as everyone else.  
  
"Oh it was nothin'! I just eh, forgot somethin'!" he said, not wanting them to worry. However he wondered why he apologized.  
  
'I guess since he gave me that job. I mean, ever since then my life's been great! I really should thank that Kaiba.' After a goodbye to his friends, Jou walked along thinking about what he should wear. But mostly his mind wandered back to the question, of Why would he of all people offer me a job?  
  
'I mean that guy hates my guts, so why?'  
  
Why?...  
  
Seto, read the paper over and over.  
  
Date.  
  
With.  
  
Mai...  
  
So this was it.  
  
This is what they were talking about. Jou had a date.  
  
Jou hadn't known that he had left a rather surprised Kaiba behind. Or the paper for his date either. Seto had apparently found the paper behind his shoe, his trench hiding it with it's white color.  
  
He wasn't prepared for what it had said. His feelings were mixed and he was wondering whether to feel mad or sad.  
  
All he knew was that...His inu would never be his.  
  
That's the first chaper. Personally I think it's kinda short.  
  
Grand House = Asian restaurant that serves dim sum and other specialties. Is really good . Oh and I don't own that. 


	2. Astonishment

OMG, I hate myself for the errors with the names. I'm trying to use their dubbed names. Gomen nasai!  
  
Well sorry about the first chapter, gah I screwed up big time.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh.  
  
Jou went through his clothes, wondering what to wear on his date. 'Hm...The green jacket or eh, the blue one. Oh man.'  
  
He really couldn't make up his mind.  
  
Well he did still have two hours left until it was that time. And hell he was excited. The girl of his dreams did say yes, that she would go out with him.  
  
And she was older than him, but he didn't seem to care.  
  
After shuffling around some clothes, Jou found exactly what he was looking for. His black pants and jeans jacket. Laying them on his bed, he proceeded to take a shower.  
  
--------  
  
Seto frowned at how slow the minutes were passing by. Several people were introducing a new so sort of technology and he didn't seem interested. This made them seem to get louder. He growled at them, not noticing the stares.  
  
He had been thinking about that blonde again, and why, he didn't know.  
  
Why was he in love with that...MUTT, anyway?  
  
Love?  
  
...  
  
Seto thought to himself more, mentally kicking himself as he finally glanced up at the people. He motioned to leave, telling them that he'd think about it.  
  
The clock on his desk seemed to taunt him as the minutes slowly passed. 7 o'clock. The date. Grand House.  
  
That's where'd they'd be.  
  
Frowning at the work on his desk, he continued on typing.  
  
------  
  
Feeling refreshed, Jou stepped out of the shower and dried himself off and wrapped the towel around him. He looked in the mirror, and combed his hair, admiring himself in the mirror.  
  
(A/n: Um, lol.)  
  
"OH yeah, who's da man!" He said grinning, as he walked off into his room and started to dress.  
  
-----  
  
6:50 p.m.  
  
"Hey you're here too?!" Anzu practically squeaked, behind her were Yugi and Honda who had obviously found out the location of Jou's date. According to Honda he had nothing better to do. So why not see how the date went? However, Yugi seemed unsure. He had been dragged along by Anzu.  
  
"Uh, guys what if we get caught...?" The tri-colored boy said.  
  
"Well, just make sure we don't silly!" Anzu said. "Oh my god there he is! HIDE!"  
  
Anzu shoved the two boys into an alley way as Joey appeared holding flowers.  
  
"He brought her flowers, who knew Jou was a softy, heh heh" Honda chuckled.  
  
"Shh! He might hear you!" the brunette said, holding his mouth shut.  
  
Jou looked over their way, and said something they couldn't hear. "Do you think he noticed?" Yugi asked, afraid of being caught. He looked and felt ashamed that he was spying on his best friend's date. But then again it seemed interesting to see what was going to happen...  
  
Meanwhile, a black tinted windowed Corvette pulled up in the parking area, with the group unaware of who was inside.  
  
-------  
  
7:12 p.m.  
  
Jou paced around for awhile, glancing at his watch every so often. 'Where is she'? he said to himself.  
  
He was beginning to worry.  
  
Was she not going to come?  
  
It would be embarrassing that she didn't come and he could bet that someone was around here watching him go on his date. It didn't help that he had a few enemies left, and that they would do anything to black mail him.  
  
He took a look around and saw no one, except for a few people entering the restaurant. He felt funny just standing here alone.  
  
After a few minutes Jou began to think that this was a joke, until a familiar feminine voice rang through the air.  
  
"Hey sorry Jou, I kind of got into a jam, forgive me?" She said, wrapping an arm around his.  
  
"It's alright. Let's go in." He said relieved. He couldn't help but wonder why she was late though.  
  
Shaking that thought away they walked in and sat down in the far more isolated area and Mai had started up a conversation.  
  
"That's our cue!, C'mon guys!" Anzu pulled the two boys in and they sat down not too far from the couple and far enough for them not to notice.  
  
The three sat and watched the two, intently.  
  
"What do you think they're talking about?" said Honda. Jou was laughing at something that Mai had said. He looked like he was having a good time already.  
  
"I don't know...Let's get closer." Anzu said, notioning them to move.  
  
Yugi hesitated. "Um I don't know Anzu, we're pretty close already."  
  
"Oh don't be a chicken Yugi! It's just a few tables closer...Besides; I bet you want to know what they are talking about too huh?  
  
"Well...yeah. But..."  
  
"Good! Now let's go!..." She quickly grabbed his hand and yanked him over to the table.  
  
Honda sat down, next to a dazed Yugi, and Anzu who was trying really hard to find out what exactly they were laughing about.  
  
"I guess it's female instinct to be nosy." He said, earning himself a slap on the face.  
  
"OW! What're you trying to do? Kill me?!" A few people looked at them and then continued eating. "Can you be quiet! You're attracting attention!" Honda snorted, and returned to spying on his friend.  
  
------  
  
Seto wondered why he bothered to go through with this. He was spying on HIM. Why? Because he could. No. That wasn't it. His curiosity had gotten the best of him and now he's here. In this restaurant, staring at the person that he could never have.  
  
He wondered if he was still sane.  
  
He hid his face behind a book and took a few plates of food from people passing by, to make it seem that he was here to eat rather than look on disappointed at a certain someone. He grabbed an egg roll and took a bite of it, soon finishing the whole thing. He hadn't eaten in days.  
  
'Not bad.' He thought to himself and then took another from his plate and began to eat.  
  
-----  
  
"Oh, have you tried these?" Mai said, looking at Jou and fed him a spoonful of food.  
  
"Mm is good" Was all he managed as he continued eating. Mai laughed. "You sure eat a lot Joey, and look at all these plates. I don't think I can pay for all of this..."  
  
"Oh don'tcha worry Mai! I got it covered!"  
  
"Oh that's sweet of you. Thanks Jou."  
  
-----  
  
"Boring." Honda muttered, shoving some noodles in his mouth.  
  
Yugi looked at all the food that Honda ate. "Um guys..."  
  
Anzu hushed him, still trying to see what they were talking about and failing.  
  
"Guys?"  
  
..  
  
Yugi sighed, as he was once again ignored. Honda just seemed to continue eating. One could assume that this was a bad habit of his, eating so much.  
  
Maybe it was out of boredom.  
  
Whatever it was, it was adding up the money they needed to pay.  
  
And at this rate, it was adding up to be a lot.  
  
Anzu finally gave up on trying to hear them out and looked at the plates. "Geez Honda, you sure eat a lot. I hope you can pay for all this."  
  
"Uh...I don't have any money..."  
  
"What?!..."  
  
As Honda was getting yelled at Yugi looked around, and spotted a familiar looking face, who was staring in the direction of the couple.  
  
"S-seto Kaiba?!" 


	3. Behind

I'm missing a chapter. Heheh. Anyway. It'll show up soon.  
  
I can't really think of anything anymore!  
  
Well here's the next chap. Kind of short. Well the rest are...aren't they?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh. Sure wish I did.  
  
-----  
  
"What's that guy doing here?!" The three stared at him in shock.  
  
"Looks like he's spying on Jou." Anzu answered.  
  
"Oh, c'mon those guys hate each other. Why would he?"  
  
"I don't know..." Yugi said, looking at the brunette across the room.  
  
----  
  
8:30p.m.  
  
Seto growled to himself and took another bite of the egg roll in his hand. He could get used to these. But that's not what he was unhappy about.  
  
Mai had just given Jou a kiss on the cheek and looked like they were ready to leave. How could he have been affected by a simple kiss?  
  
Soon after, Mai walked off somewhere, leaving Jou behind, alone. The blonde looked around, and Seto quickly hid himself behind his book, while the trio off in another area hid themselves behind a passing waiter, grabbing more food to seem like they weren't someone he knew. After all...they couldn't really pay for all of this.  
  
In the distance Jou was looking his way. 'Kuso...' Seto cursed under his breath peering over the top of his book.  
  
....  
  
'Nani? They're here too?'  
  
How come he hadn't noticed THEM. They were right there clear in view. Yugi, Honda, and that annoying friendship girl.  
  
He cursed again, sending them a look that meant 'you-tell-and-you-die.'  
  
Yugi was the first one to notice. Sweat dropping, he quickly looked away.  
  
-----  
  
About 10 minutes later, which seemed like an eternity for Jou, Mai finally returned and helped Jou from his chair, who paid the bill and walked by Yugi's table without noticing them at all.  
  
Next to leave was Seto, who walked by glaring daggers at them.  
  
And they were left with a rather large bill...  
  
Yugi had a glum expression on his face. He wasn't willing to do dishes. Allowing Yami to take over, he walked off, telling the two that he needed to use the rest room. Honda saw what he was going at. "Uh , excuse me, I think I think I ate too much..." He said getting up from the table, leaving a rather suspicious Anzu.  
  
Yami quickly left the building telling the cashier at the counter that one of the two that were at his table was going to pay for the food that they had eaten. He was sure Anzu wouldn't mind. After all it was obvious she liked him, a thought that he would rather not dwell on.  
  
Honda who was close behind followed, also telling the person at the main counter the same thing, and leaving momentarily.  
  
About 15 minutes later, a rather angry Anzu was stuck scrubbing dishes.  
  
-----  
  
It's late! I have writer's block already.  
  
That was pretty short. Gomen. I'll try to make it longer. 


	4. Introductions Part 1

Disclaimer I don't own Yu-gi-oh. Um...how many times do I have to say this again...?  
  
I know, I know. This is kind of an OOC of Kaiba, but I think he's gone insane after losing his inu.  
  
And this is the end of the flash back. Oh yeah, and I can't think of some titles! What's wrong with me? I'm also thinking of changing, should this be yaoi/shounenai?! Tell me. It's up to you, the readers, 'kay?  
  
Oh yeah! And I'm bringing Yami and Bakura in.  
  
Also I might change the genre to drama or something. I'm being fickle again! Well anyway! Here we go:  
  
Chapter 4  
  
End of flashback (1 month later) :  
  
A slight groan emitted itself from the lips of a sleeping figure, wrapped in silky black sheets.  
  
"Sir. It's time for you to wake up." a voice rang out, receiving another groan from the brunette who was now hiding under a pillow. "Kaiba, Sir?" A hint of urgency was placed in the voice.  
  
"I'm up." he said in a gruff tone, causing his butler to run off. Kaiba wasn't a big fan of waking up early. And the fact that he slept late was the reason. Sitting up in bed, he stared off into his walk-in closet. Right now he sure as hell didn't want to get up. This meant he'd have to go to school and see 'him'.  
  
That meant he'd have to hear the mutt go on and on, talking. Gods, it was enough that he was across the room from him. Why the heck did he have to like him anyway?  
  
Kaiba's mind traveled all over the place, but always back to the puppy.  
  
'Damned inu, always intruding into my mind.'  
  
"Hey big brother!" Mokuba chirped while entering the room, causing his brother to jump back in surprise. Mokuba looked at his brother and shrugged this off.  
  
"Mokuba. You're up early."  
  
"Nah ah! You're just up late. Look at the time! Wow big bro, this is the first!"  
  
"The what-?"  
  
Seto read the numbers on his clock.  
  
"OH SHIT!" He yelled, trying to jump out of bed, but was tangled in his messy sheets and soon fell onto the floor. This caused the raven boy to laugh into hysterics.  
  
"Why are you here anyway?! Shouldn't you be in school?" He scowled, causing Mokuba to laugh harder.  
  
"S..orry...bro..it's just ha ha, I don't have...school. Haha ha"  
  
"And why not...?" the older brother asked, finally getting up.  
  
"Well, today is the day I go to school with you!" he exclaimed, giving him a big smile.  
  
'WHAT? I can't lethim go with me!...' He thought, knowing he might have already lost it since the litte one might see him staring at Jou. And he wasn't willing to explain why.  
  
"What for?" He looked at the younger Kaiba, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"It's for your class assignment, I have to go spend my day with you and write about how your day went!"  
  
"Are you sure you're not trying to just get out of school?" He hadn't been notified of this...assignment. Either that or he had forgotten, and that was something that he rarely did, unless something more....important, was at hand.  
  
"I'm not big brother. Really!"  
  
Seto looked into his little brother's eyes suspiciously, scanning his eyes as if for hidden meaning.  
  
The last time that he had said that, he ended up finding Mokuba playing videogames, and surrounded by bags and bags of empty candy in his room. He would of yelled at the boy, but knowing him, he could of never said no.  
  
"So can I? Please?"  
  
He would have to anyway.  
  
Mokie gave him the dreaded 'puppy' eyes, something he couldn't resist because they called it 'puppy' eyes.  
  
And not only that, who could say no to someone who was using them?  
  
Unable to resist them, he sighed.  
  
"Alright...just get out of my room and let me dress..."  
  
"Thank you big brother!" Mokie yelled jumping up to hug his big brother, and quickly ran out to pack a few things.  
  
-----  
  
That day at Domino high school:  
  
Mokuba looked around the halls of Domino High School. 'So this is where he goes...' he thought to himself as he walked along, and then saw Yugi's group come down the hall.  
  
"Hey Mokuba. What are you doing here?" asked Yugi, with Yami by his side.  
  
"Same reasons Shizuka's here, Yug. I heard their having some sort of project where they follow their older brothers or sisters around writing and taking pictures of them." Jou interrupted.  
  
'Pictures...?' Seto was thinking from afar, behind his locker door.  
  
As they conversated, Seto motioned his little brother to come with him to his homeroom. He walked in long strides, the smaller Kaiba running to keep up.  
  
"So why don't you talk to them, Seto?" he began. Receiving no answer, he stayed quiet as they entered the classroom, followed by the rest of the students who had their brothers and sisters with them. Looking specifically at a small group of people on the other side of the class, he mused to himself.  
  
'I wonder why...'  
  
"As you know today class, your brothers and sisters were informed of coming over to the high school for a day where they can find out what happens during their day! "the teachers voice boomed, "and I hope that you brang them along, because this is 3 test grades. Now, the goal of this project is to see how your day went in a different perspective, their perspective. First of all I'd like all of you to introduce your brother or sister to the class."  
  
How could he have forgotten? Seto shook his head at this. He hadn't been himself lately, since he had been spying on the  
  
inu after all. How he could let this slip, was a mystery. Surely he couldn't or wouldn't, in fact, could have forgotten.  
  
Mentally slapping himself, he got up to introduce his little brother.  
  
"I'm Seto Kaiba, and I'm quite sure you already know that." He said in a harsh voice, allowing a small smirk to form on his lips.  
  
Click.  
  
A flash of light hit Kaiba.  
  
"Moku-"Seto stopped in mid-sentence, as the class watched him.  
  
"This...is my little brother. The one who just snapped a picture of me. Mokuba Kaiba. He'll be staying with me. If you dare hurt him, you'll suffer the consequences." And with that he sat down, trying to get his vision clear from that snapshot.  
  
"Next time you're going to do that. Tell me." he said, rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Sorry! I just wanted to get a picture of you, to get started."  
  
Next up was Ryou, who had brought Bakura along telling everyone that he was his twin brother, although not quite.  
  
Bakura just glared at everyone as he spoke, muttering something about the Shadow Realm under his breath.  
  
"He's cute!" a girl suddenly said, causing the Tomb Robber to growl, and hold his hikari close. He then proceeded to sticking his tongue out.  
  
A boy in the front row tried to stifle a laugh, but burst into laughter.  
  
Bakura's eyes narrowed. He had promised his light that he would be good. Otherwise that meant no steak for a week. And he couldn't survive without his steak. But this mortal was getting on his nerves. Laughing at him.  
  
"SHUT UP BEFORE I SEND YOU TO THE SPIRIT REALM" He snapped, baring his fangs at the boy and glaring at him with those eyes of his.  
  
The boy immediately shrunk back in fear.  
  
"Much better." He said out loud. Ryou felt a slight blush creep up onto his cheeks as Bakura wrapped an arm around him, who had a rather mischievious grin on his face.  
  
--------  
  
Finished with that chapter! Woo. I'm running out of things to say, really. I'm a big fan of RxB! What can I say?  
  
Oh yeah. I might make this Yaoi. But not that intense. Anyway, Review!  
  
Also I might put in YxYY, and a certain surprise in MUCH later chapters! Sorry, the story is going quite slow. 


End file.
